Not applicable.
The present invention pertains to a device for the control of fluid flow and in particular to such a device that can be used when originally installing a commercial drainage system or retrofitted onto an existing system.
Commercial kitchens such as those found in schools and restaurants are subject to environmental regulations that limit the amount of grease that can be introduced into the waste water from the sinks used in such kitchens. Typically, these regulations require the installation of grease interceptors downstream from drains, and these interceptors separate the grease from the waste water that drains from sinks in the kitchens. However, if the flow rate that enters the grease interceptors should exceed the capacity of the interceptor, the amount of grease deposited into the sewage system can exceed the amount allowable pursuant to the regulations. This can result in the assessment of fines or other penalties against the offending establishment. Moreover, such excessive flows of grease may have an adverse impact on the waste water/sewage treatment facilities that service the community.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that prevents overloading the grease interceptors used in commercial kitchens.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a flow control device for a sink that drains into a system that includes a grease interceptor comprises a hollow housing defining an interior and an exterior and an axial opening extending the length of the interior of the housing, which has a first end and a second end disposed opposite the first end.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the housing is formed integrally as an extension to the outlet end of a waste valve. The housing and the body that defines the flow path of the waste valve constitute a unitary member. A flow control insert is disposed across the interior of the housing and defines a hole through the insert. The hole is sized such that the flow area through the hole is smaller than the flow area through the axial opening along the first end of said housing. In this presently preferred embodiment, the insert is integrally formed as a unitary member with the housing portion of the unitary unit.
In an alternative embodiment, the interior walls of the housing define a ledge disposed between the first end and the second end of the housing. A portion of the axial opening of the housing is defined by a threaded wall that extends from the first end to the ledge. The housing defines a threaded surface that begins at the second end on at least one of the exterior and the interior of the housing. A flow control insert defines a structure that is separate from the housing. The flow control insert is configured to be received in the housing and has a peripheral surface that is configured to rest against the ledge that is defined in the interior of the housing.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one presently preferred embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.